Pushing Twilight
by Lily Desdemona Potter
Summary: PushxTwilight! When Isabella Swan was born to two people in 1988 she never dreamed she would one day be traveling the world just to get away from the people who killed Renee and Charlie Swan or is it Cassie and Nick Gant?


Summery: When Isabella Swan was born to two people in 1988 she never dreamed she would one day be traveling the world just to get away from the people who killed Renee and Charlie Swan or is it Cassie and Nick Gant?

Note: I do not know what time period the story takes place in so I made it so Push takes place in 1985, which means its a little bit more close to the time when the division was founded. I'm pretty sure Cassie was pretty young when she met nick so I'm bumping her age up to 16 almost 17, nick will be around 25 and they married when Cassie was 18 and had Bella in 1988.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or Push.

**Preface **

** Pushing Twilight**

Humans – We live in a world filled with pain, grief, sorrow, and death. Not only that but happiness, love, greed, and sin. Everyone has felt each of these at one point in their life. I'm no exception. When I was three I felt happiness, and love. When I was five I felt sorrow and greed. When I was eight I felt death, pain, and grief. Now I'm 17 almost eighteen and I've felt sin, and remarkably, Love once again.

You may wonder who or what I am. I'm Isabella Marie Swan, though it you want to get technically, It should be Isabella Marie Gant, but that's a different story. As for What I am; I'm the Ultimate, the one the divisions fear most. Truth be told, I fear myself.

**Chapter 1: Push me**

Have you ever felt like the world is out to get you? That everything you do comes back to bite you in the ass? I have, and for good reason. I was born to Cassie and Nick Gant, who quickly changed their names to Renee and Charlie Swan. They met in Hong-Kong, where I was latter born, but unfortunately not on good terms. I look most like my father in coloring. His reddish/brown hair, but my eyes are a strange mix between my mothers Blue and my fathers Brown, making then not quiet hazel but close. I'm a average height, considering my mother was a short 5'2 1/2. I stand at 5'4 1/2...not much better but it could have been worse.

I guess I should get back to the story..If you hadn't noticed my sudden change in subject. Ready for a history lesson?

During the Holocaust, the Nazis tracked down people with paranormal abilities, which would prove hereditary and began testing medications to enhance their abilities and use them as weapons, as a result many died. After the war ended, these people were sought by the world's governments, and organized into intelligence and regulatory agencies known as "Divisions". Over the course of the next fifty years, these Divisions experimented upon and cataloged these individuals. By the present day, the only remaining Division is the one run by the U.S. government, all other Divisions having been destroyed in the course of the Cold War or subjugated from within. These individuals are categorized thus;

**Movers**- have telekinesis; they are able to move objects, including living organisms, without touching them. Sufficiently skilled movers can apply this force as powerful blows capable of shattering concrete, and produce shields that can diffuse damage and even deflect bullets.

**Pushers**- can "push" specific thoughts, memories, and emotions into their targets. This technique can be used to gain a subject's trust or to make them perform any action, even suicide, without question. Skilled pushers can implant complex histories into a subject, convincing them that an ally murdered a loved one, or that they are actually an ally themselves.

**Watchers**- are precognitive; they experience visions of the future and typically record their visions in sketch books. Watchers can read a target's intentions, meaning that they can know what a person has decided to do before they actually do it. The future is typically not static; when a watcher becomes directly involved in the events he or she foresees, those events tend to change more rapidly. A Watcher's skill is primarily rated by how far they can see into the future and how well they interpret these visions.

**Bleeders- ** have the ability to emit high-pitched sonic vibrations that can inflict intense damage on living tissue and inanimate objects, either as an area or precision attack. The Chinese Division bred a significant number of these individuals, who overthrew their handlers and now conduct themselves as a powerful organized crime family.

**Sniffs**- possess a form of psychometry; by either smelling or touching an object, they can see either the object's history or the current whereabouts and activities of the object's owner. Depending on the individual sniff and the situation, he or she may see images related to the target or they may receive a directional sense of the target's location.

**Shifters** - can transmute objects on a temporary basis. The object remains in its changed form even when no longer in the shifters possession, but it will eventually revert, for example a one dollar bill a shifter changed to a hundred dollar bill could stay that way for hours.

**Wipers -** can erase memories. They can erase specific events or specific durations of time. These erasures can be used as a defense against a Watcher's clairvoyance, as they can only perceive actions as a chain of events - if a target forgets his motivations, his actions can no longer be predicted.

**Shadows -** are able to shield an area from detection via other powers. It is generally believed that a shadow can only block detection by sniffs, but it is discovered that a sufficiently powerful shadow can also hide a target from watchers.

**Stitchers** - can perform psychic surgeries, instantly repairing or inflicting lethal trauma.

If you haven't realized yet, my parents were one of these people, though they were not controlled by the Divisions so they were mostly called Rouges, or just by their ability. Cassandra Holmes, or Cassie as she preferred was my mother, she was a great Watcher...her last words to me are still so fresh in my mind.

**Flashback:::**

_"Nick, their here!" I heard my mother yell from the other side of the back yard. I looked up into my daddy's eyes and saw fear and sadness overcome them. He instantly stood up with me in his arms before my mother came back out with a medium sized carry on bag. She looked at me with big blue eyes and the wind wiped her dirty blond hair around. _

_"Remember Bella, If someone gives you love, love back; maybe this time the war will end." She said and Handed me the bag just as three people entered the yard. One looked at my mother and his eyes went black, I screamed as she used her own dagger on herself. _

_"Give us the girl Gant!" I heard before my father spread one arm out and a clear shield appeared and he looked at me and smiled before I felt myself being moved really fast, I faintly heard his last words to me, "Find Kira Hudson! I love you." He said and I felt myself hit pavement miles away. _

_**Dream:::**_

_"Here we are, Ms. Swan; Phoenix, Arizona..Lawless residence." A balding cab driver said as he hit the total thing on the price meteor. "11.40." he said and I retch him a 20. _

_"Keep the change." I said and steeped out, a make shift cast around my left shoulder and bandages around my head, all self bandaged. I walked up the the two story white home and knocked. A tan women with hard but kind eyes and dark brown hair answered._

_"Kira Lawless nee Hudson?" I asked. She squinted her eyes._

_"Who is asking?" _

_"I'm Isabella Gant...I need your help."_

**_End dream._**

When I awoke I knew instantly that my powers had strengthened; most watchers cant get visions in their sleep. You see my mother was a Watcher and my father a Mover. They were the first to ever have a child together, that where both of a division. Usually others found love in humans, but my parents enjoyed breaking the rules. As soon as they realized mom was pregnant they changed their names, stopped using their abilities - which was harder for mom - and moved us to Forks, Washington.

When I was born not only did I inherit my parents powers but one of my own, I was a Shadow, and from what my mom saw a very powerful one. As the years went by my powers grew rapidly, I was almost on the level of my parents by the time I was 7, but the only bad thing about having more then one ability. It was really draining, My most powerful was my shadowing, I was the one who placed a block around our home, the only thing we didn't realize was I wasn't yet strong enough to protect from Watchers and they found us when I was 8.

The three man team consisted of a Pusher, a Bleeder and a Watcher...together they killed my parents. Ever since that day I have been training my power to one day kill them. Susan Hall - 35 years old, Watcher. James McLarn - 30 years old, Pusher. Veronica Wong, 29 Years old, Bleeder. We had met thrice, including when they killed my parents, and I was determined they would die, even if I had to die as well. Kira Lawless, as was her married name, had escaped the Divisions headquarter when she was helping Them capture my mom and dad, she had been the one who killed my granddad's killer when she fled HongKong, and she was a Pusher.

Oddly enough she had met a human, Micheal Lawless, told him everything, and married him. When I arrived she had a one year old daughter, Kyra. Kira was a hard person, from her years as a Division prisoner and she taught me everything she knew, and over the years my powers improved. By the time the Division had attacked me the second time I had full control over my Powers, except Moving. They had a Sniff with them so I couldn't see anything but I didn't need my Watching ability to survive.

**Flash Back:::**

**May 5th 2000,**

_I stood in front of the new head of Divisions, Blake Piper and Glared, I shadowed the surrounding area and prayed to god to help me with my moving powers before bringing my hand out to my sides, two automatic guns floating in mid air. I grinned as his eyes went Black, he was a Pusher. _

_"I dare you. Lets found out how far you can Push me before I pull the Trigger." I said, Unknowingly echoing my father words years before. _**'Kill your friend, she betrayed you. Kira told us where to find you.'** _I heard the voice say and gritted my teach as it penetrated my mind. I looked over to see Kira pushing some other agents with her power and almost turned my floating guns on her, but then words from my father came to me. **'If someone Pushes you, Push back.' **_

_"Never!" I yelled before I used my power to pulled the trigger. Blake made a swan dive to the left catching a bullet in his left chest. I through the gun aside with my powers and made a grabbing motion with my hand, and gave a satisfied grunt as I saw his eyes go bloodshot and then blood poor from them. I had stopped his heart then made it contract and bust. I turned and through Kira back with my power before Placing a shield around her and Kyra who was sitting far back, her powers were not quiet developed yet. _

_"Lets see you Push this!" I said and threw my arms forward making my powers go forward and as it connected with the air it was like a bomb went off. I ran over to Kira and Kyra and looked into Kira's eyes. "Lets get moving." _

**End Flash back::**

I was 12 at the time, and now the Divisions were terrified of me..calling me the ultimate. I didn't want to know what they would do if they ever got a hold of me. Kyra came into her powers soon after the attack and she was a Shifter. This confused Kira as she had heard most inherit their parents abilities. I just grinned and together we helped Ky get a handle on her powers. When I was 14 Kira and Micheal were killed by the division, even today I think its my fault.

The Divisions had decided to lore them to a wear house using another pusher. I saw with my powers that at the last minute Kira had been able to break free of the other pusher and pushed back, causing two of the agents to kill each other. She however didn't have time to get Micheal out and he shot her in the back and then shot himself. She was so shocked she couldn't do anything but lay their looking at her husband.

The last thing she said before the other Pusher finished her was, 'Take care of Ky, Bell.' That were my vision ended and I refused to let Ky see the drawing I had recorded in my sketch book. After that I was the guardian of Kyra as I had been Emancipated encase something ever happened to Kira or Micheal. After that another name, Brock Hugh, 29 years old, Pusher, joined my list. We moved to Chicago after their death and lived off of The money my parents and Kira had left, and when desperate Ky would use her gift to shift something into money.

After a year and a half we went back to Phoenix, but not after we had a Wiper, wipe out memories of going. We arrived in Phoenix and I enrolled us into school but as all other things it came to a end. The principle was a Stitcher who worked for the Divisions and when she saw us she called them Up. The battle was great. I suffered some new scars, some self inflicted, most not. In the end though I killed three, Susan Hall, the Principle, and a nameless agent. Kyra killed another agent that I remembered from Kira's death, I think it was a start of her closure.

Its been almost three years and we haven't heard from the Division since, this sorta worries me. I sit here on the plane heading to Port Angelus airport and think about how life is today. I hold my sketch book in my lap, a picture of a me and another boy laying in a meadow being drawn. I wanted this to happen but part of me feared this event. Was this the Love my mother had mentioned? "Bella were landing now." I heard my companion who was sitting beside me say. She had long surly light brown hair and big blue eyes that she had received from her father.

"Thank Ky." I say before closing my book. I'm finally going back to forks.


End file.
